miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 Aug 2017
00:00:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Sense 00:00:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Btw 00:00:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: IE and Windows Explorer are the same thing 00:00:49 CHAT Sophiedp: no 00:01:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Or rathe they are linked in a way 00:01:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Rather* 00:01:09 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:01:12 CHAT Sophiedp: IE is the browser 00:01:32 CHAT Sophiedp: windows expolorer is what you view your files in, what makes your taskbar show up, etc 00:01:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The use the same settings 00:01:53 CHAT Dorumin: Hey Sophie can you import the new version of IsTyping 00:01:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: They* 00:02:02 CHAT Dorumin: Also your PM never showed up if you meant to message me 00:02:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 00:02:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Is Chat eating PMs again? 00:02:38 CHAT Dorumin: Yesss it is 00:02:42 CHAT Dorumin: It never stopped doing so 00:02:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Eating PM's? 00:02:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Of course, lol 00:02:51 CHAT Sophiedp: huh 00:03:04 CHAT Sophiedp: I thought I stopped it when I removed chathacks/options 00:03:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It isn't a Chat Hacks issue 00:03:36 CHAT Sophiedp: k doru 00:03:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It is a Wikia issu 00:03:44 CHAT Sophiedp: I copy and pasted it into my console 00:03:56 CHAT Dorumin: Cool 00:04:15 CHAT Sophiedp: tho that explains why doru isn't responding to my PM 00:04:27 CHAT Dorumin: Send it again budddy 00:04:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 00:04:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Chat likes to eat messages 00:04:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Must be horrible 00:05:25 CBOT Bot Noir: test 00:05:28 CBOT Bot Noir: o hey 00:05:33 CBOT Bot Noir: chat just crashed for sophie 00:05:33 CHAT Sophiedp: try it when you're the only one on chat 00:05:33 CHAT Sophiedp: all your messages disappear into a black hole 00:05:38 CBOT Bot Noir: socket pls 00:05:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hey, at least it ain't crashing or merging different wikis' chats 00:05:51 CHAT Dorumin: Chat crashing ftw 00:05:59 CBOT Bot Noir: nah it didn't crash 00:06:01 CHAT Dorumin: Also how about you actually type something Sophie 00:06:04 CHAT Dorumin: Oh right 00:06:05 CHAT Dorumin: Crash 00:06:10 CBOT Bot Noir: it just had like a full min of lag 00:06:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It used to do that all the time 00:06:33 CHAT Dorumin: Hey did you know I can silence a chat 00:06:43 CBOT Bot Noir: gg doru 00:06:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: How? 00:06:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What do you mean? 00:06:48 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 00:06:50 CBOT Bot Noir: your ping crashed my chat 00:06:56 CHAT Dorumin: Well 00:06:59 CHAT Dorumin: Try to send a message 00:07:15 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah like that 00:07:19 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 00:07:35 CBOT Bot Noir: ofc theres no errors in console 00:07:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I forgot the bot can do that 00:07:45 CHAT Dorumin: Do what 00:07:51 CHAT Dorumin: Crash? 00:07:52 CBOT Bot Noir: hack wikia 00:08:03 CHAT Dorumin: I think crashing is more probably buddy 00:08:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Put in a limit 00:08:11 CHAT Dorumin: Also CAN YOU MAKE SOPHIE TYPE DAMMIT 00:08:11 CHAT Sophiedp: nah 00:08:15 CHAT Dorumin: A limit for what? 00:08:19 CHAT Dorumin: I'm not using the bot 00:08:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It was a 10 sec limit 00:08:25 CHAT Dorumin: I'm genuinely exploiting the core chat 00:08:35 CHAT Dorumin: Ayy Sophie it appears 00:08:36 CHAT Sophiedp: check your font 00:08:41 CHAT Sophiedp: color 00:08:59 CHAT Dorumin: But don't stop typing dammit 00:09:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mine is still black 00:09:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Odd 00:09:29 CHAT Sophiedp: because you're not using the latest version 00:09:38 CHAT Dorumin: what is black 00:09:39 CHAT Sophiedp: or any version at alll 00:09:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Color 00:09:50 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah the color of what genuis 00:09:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The text is? 00:09:55 CHAT Dorumin: Wow I mistyped genius 00:09:59 CHAT Dorumin: I'm a true genius 00:10:02 CHAT Sophiedp: gg 00:10:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The color of you heart 00:10:12 CHAT Sophiedp: o 00:10:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Doru is the real "genius" (lol) 00:10:31 CHAT Dorumin: My what 00:10:37 CHAT Dorumin: (lol) 00:10:44 CHAT Sophiedp: doruuuuuuuuuuu 00:10:50 CHAT Dorumin: Sophieeeee (lol) 00:10:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Oh wait I forgot you don't have one! 00:11:01 CHAT Sophiedp: hahaha 00:11:08 CHAT Sophiedp: was fast enough to get the screenshot 00:11:09 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/ba25c0.png 00:11:20 CHAT Dorumin: Dude 00:11:25 CHAT Dorumin: .typing-indicator {color: white;} 00:11:31 CHAT Dorumin: I told you 10 times that it's not a fault of the script 00:11:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nice 00:11:42 CHAT Sophiedp: ????? 00:11:47 CHAT Dorumin: Also 00:11:56 CHAT Sophiedp: this is the first time you're telling me 00:12:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Does it match the /me tag? 00:12:01 CHAT Dorumin: Wait I forgot I still gotta upload into imgur which takes an hour 00:12:09 CHAT Dorumin: What it's not 00:12:11 CHAT Dorumin: I swear I told you 00:12:18 CHAT Sophiedp: no? 00:12:21 CHAT Dorumin: Or was it some other ML guy that asked why it was black 00:12:23 CHAT Dorumin: Maybe Robyn 00:12:25 CHAT Dorumin: which isn't even from this wiki 00:12:38 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Robyn is a sweetie 00:12:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: M 00:12:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Btw, how do you clear cache on a phone? 00:12:53 CHAT Dorumin: Hey don't mess with Robyn 00:12:57 CHAT Dorumin: You reset it 00:13:07 CHAT Dorumin: Or you clear the cache from the storage in settings 00:13:11 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:13:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Brb 00:13:33 CHAT Sophiedp: lol 00:13:38 CHAT Dorumin: The thing that shows your 64, 32, 16, 8, or, if you're really poor, 4gb 00:13:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You cant clear cache from a Nokia brick, Alex! 00:13:42 CHAT Dorumin: Also Sophie 00:13:43 CHAT Dorumin: http://imgur.com/a/CfBXR 00:13:46 CHAT Sophiedp: it looks fine in the day theme 00:14:03 CHAT Dorumin: ignore the 9:11PM thing 00:14:29 CHAT Dorumin: The way I positioned the indicator is over here http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorumin/IsTypingCustomization 00:14:41 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 00:14:55 CHAT Sophiedp: whyyyyy does day theme suck 00:14:59 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/c469bb.jpg 00:15:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Looks cool 00:15:18 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 00:15:31 CHAT Sophiedp: yes, being unable to read the timestamp is cool 00:15:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That sucks and not in the good way 00:16:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Weren't you the one who picked the background? 00:16:17 CHAT Dorumin: You know what sucks 00:16:20 CHAT Dorumin: The quote button 00:16:24 CHAT Dorumin: Also lul @ Alex 00:16:29 CHAT Sophiedp: no 00:16:34 CHAT Sophiedp: that was robyn 00:16:39 CHAT Dorumin: Sophie you can always change the color of .custom-time 00:16:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ok, then change it again? 00:16:50 CHAT Dorumin: You're a goddamn admin you should know this by now 00:16:55 CHAT Sophiedp: ik 00:17:01 CHAT Sophiedp: but len doesn't like my solution 00:17:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: We should change it to a better one 00:17:09 CHAT Sophiedp: sof removing the day theme 00:17:11 CHAT Dorumin: Len doesn't like any solution 00:17:23 CHAT Dorumin: There's a reason I added IsTyping myself 00:17:32 CHAT Dorumin: And not because Koo didn't know what to do xD 00:17:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Is Tansy ok? 00:17:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: With it* 00:17:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 00:17:51 CHAT Dorumin: She better, it's the only user I care about in this- oh okay with it alright 00:17:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Do you miss your girlfriend? 00:17:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: If so, change it :P 00:18:15 CHAT Sophiedp: k I'll change it 00:18:23 CHAT Dorumin: Inb4 deletes the day theme 00:18:28 CHAT Sophiedp: code.day-theme {display: none;} 00:18:32 CHAT Sophiedp: inb4 correct 00:18:37 CHAT Dorumin: If you were thinking about that then I s2g sophie stop being so bold 00:18:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tansy replied to Mari's message. 00:18:47 CHAT Dorumin: Nobody uses the day theme on SU but we didn't remove it 00:18:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: So she is online. 00:18:54 CHAT Dorumin: Just fix the damn color 00:18:56 CHAT Sophiedp: because andrey said so 00:19:06 CHAT Sophiedp: make me :o 00:19:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: andry? 00:19:14 CHAT Dorumin: .day .Chat .custom-time { CHAT color: #727272; CHAT } 00:19:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I said change the background, not remove it 00:19:46 CBOT Bot Noir: o wait nvm 00:19:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It seems to have cached again 00:20:04 CBOT Bot Noir: its just because oz's script uses a different hex >.> 00:20:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I'll deal with that later 00:20:14 CBOT Bot Noir: ?????? 00:20:18 CBOT Bot Noir: I didn't touch anything 00:20:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Oh, nvm them 00:20:28 CHAT Dorumin: No, Oz's script uses a different class 00:20:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Then* 00:20:37 CHAT Dorumin: So the .day .Chat .time rule doesn't affect it 00:20:46 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:20:51 CHAT Dorumin: I just changed the .day .Chat .time rule to .day .Chat .time, .day .Chat .custom-time 00:20:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Is there a way to change the me tag? 00:20:54 CHAT Sophiedp: also oz's script needs to be fixed 00:20:58 CHAT Dorumin: Yes 00:21:04 CHAT Dorumin: .me-message 00:21:09 CHAT Dorumin: /me tests 00:21:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me good, because can you read this? 00:21:36 CHAT Dorumin: .me-message is the whole message, .me-username is the username including * 00:21:45 CHAT Dorumin: .me-username span is the username w/o * 00:21:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: /me tests 00:22:07 CHAT Sophiedp: doru pls fix oz's script 00:22:26 CHAT Dorumin: How 00:22:54 CHAT Sophiedp: when you refesh, the whole scrollback has the same timestamp of when you refreshed chat 00:23:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Odd 00:23:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 00:23:34 CHAT Sophiedp: test 00:24:02 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/c469bb.jpg @doru 00:24:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Your name is red and bold 00:24:56 CHAT Sophiedp: ok? 00:25:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes 00:25:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That might be the ping 00:25:37 CHAT Dorumin: Oh 00:25:40 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah I know that 00:25:47 CHAT Dorumin: It's a dumb mistake 00:25:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is ping when someone calls you and you receive a notifI cation? 00:25:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 00:26:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: notification 00:26:03 CHAT Dorumin: You can fix it by using the ChatEntry model's .timeStamp attribute 00:26:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: If you set them up 00:26:12 CHAT Dorumin: Which ChatNotifications doesn't use 00:26:27 CHAT Sophiedp: *ChatTimestamps 00:26:35 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah that 00:26:38 CHAT Dorumin: ChatNotifications sucks 00:26:58 CHAT Dorumin: Dude sorry all scripts have basically the same name 00:27:13 CHAT Dorumin: Have you tried searching for "Ajax" or "Mass" in dev wiki? 00:27:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 00:27:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Aren't there only two or three Mass scripts? 00:28:08 CHAT Dorumin: There's like 8 I think 00:28:17 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:28:27 CHAT Dorumin: And when you add up the number of translation doc pages of them that should go into the 20s 00:28:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I know of categorization, delete and upload 00:28:43 CHAT Sophiedp: no 00:28:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is there undelete? 00:28:55 CHAT Sophiedp: try your math again doru 00:28:56 CHAT Dorumin: Okay nevermind there's only 10 00:29:06 CHAT Sophiedp: 10 * ~10 00:29:07 CHAT Dorumin: And nobody tried to translate their docs because they suck 00:29:09 CHAT Dorumin: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PrefixIndex/Mass 00:29:15 CHAT Dorumin: There really are ten 00:29:40 CHAT Sophiedp: http://dev.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=Ajax&namespace=0 00:30:06 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah those are ajax 00:30:12 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:30:13 CHAT Dorumin: It's just assumed that there's tons of those 00:30:19 CHAT Dorumin: I meant mass-noun 00:30:33 CHAT Dorumin: Also I can't believe that my worst script got translated 00:30:40 CHAT Dorumin: I honestly wanted to get AjaxThreadUnfollow deleted 00:30:57 CHAT Sophiedp: w:c:dev:AjaxThreadUnfollow 00:31:04 CHAT Dorumin: It's just awful 00:31:33 CHAT Sophiedp: "i want to get that deleted" 00:31:41 CHAT Sophiedp: says he with the delete premission 00:31:59 CHAT Dorumin: There's two things holding me back 00:32:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 00:32:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why did Bot Noir cock some galleries? 00:32:30 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *lock 00:32:31 CHAT Dorumin: 1. As useless as that script is, some random guy might be importing it, and I think RL throws an error for unexistant code pages 00:32:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ok then, lol 00:32:40 CHAT Dorumin: 2. Some people spent time translating the doc 00:32:52 CHAT Dorumin: Wouldn't want just to delete their work 00:32:58 CHAT Dorumin: It's rude 00:33:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Btw, you don't need a script to mass unfollow pages 00:33:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The code is irrelevant 00:33:55 CHAT Dorumin: Thanks I didn't know that in early 2016 00:34:01 CHAT Dorumin: When I barely knew JS 00:34:06 CHAT Dorumin: And wikia in general 00:34:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 00:34:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: There is like I page that lists your followings 00:34:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: A* 00:34:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Brb, let me look that up 00:36:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 00:36:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 44 messages logged. 00:36:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: 00:36:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: 44 messages wow 00:37:05 CBOT Bot Noir: /me dramatically storms out of chat 00:54:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also, most trees are supposed to keep track of genealogy anyway, right? 00:54:44 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes, and it's best to keep it consistent within all templates. 00:54:44 CHAT Sophiedp: then biological parents = family, so we don't need to worry about it 00:54:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 00:54:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What if Mari and Adrin adopt a kitten? (Lol) 00:54:44 CHAT Sophiedp: then it would be same 00:54:44 CHAT MariChatón218: The family tree template will get to complicated. 00:54:44 CHAT Sophiedp: not really 00:54:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That wouldn't even make it to the tree :P 00:54:44 CHAT MariChatón218: You can't add animals to the template. 00:54:45 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:55:03 CBOT Bot Noir: I heard you were trying to replace me?!?!?!?!?!??! 00:55:07 CHAT MariChatón218: most trees are supposed to keep track of genealogy, like David mentioned. 00:55:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: But with future kids... (lol) 00:55:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The sexy kids 00:55:24 CHAT Sophiedp: 16:53:16 Sophiedp: then biological parents = family, so we don't need to worry about it 00:55:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why if a parent dies? 00:56:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me tosses Lady out the window OuO 00:56:01 CHAT MariChatón218: It can still be added. 00:56:04 CHAT Sophiedp: doesn't matter 00:56:11 CHAT Sophiedp: they still existed 00:56:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Sophie why did you make that past tense? 00:56:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Let's tell Transy about this 00:57:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: People die suddenly stop existing when they die :P 00:57:17 CHAT MariChatón218: We can let her know that we were discussing this in thew chat. 00:57:24 CHAT MariChatón218: Living dead. 00:57:27 CHAT Sophiedp: you use past tense when you talk about dead people 00:57:40 CHAT MariChatón218: I just made an oxymoron. 00:57:52 CHAT Sophiedp: depends on how you use the term existing/existed lol 00:57:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Thats so cool 00:58:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Dead people still exist so you is an exception 00:58:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That* 00:58:52 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:59:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Actually, why does that word even have a past tense anyway? 00:59:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Weird if you think about it 00:59:43 CHAT Sophiedp: because things can cease to exist? 00:59:48 CHAT MariChatón218: I don't want to make the template too complicated and excessive so I think our idea is a pretty good one. :) 00:59:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Same 01:00:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: This now? 01:00:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mari, look at the Black Family Tree, lol 01:01:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari reverted Lilanette edit 01:01:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Actually, making cells/images that size might be better anyway 01:02:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: True 01:04:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: wb 01:04:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And she left 01:04:47 CHAT MariChatón218: I did? 01:05:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nice, you are now a ghost 01:05:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari joined 01:05:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog ~ CHAT 9:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: CHAT And she left CHAT 9:04 CHAT MariChatón218 CHAT I did? CHAT ~ MariChatón218 has joined the Ladyblog 01:05:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: She is a ghost 01:05:58 CHAT MariChatón218: Am I visible now? 01:06:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: There are two types of ghosts 01:06:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 01:06:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Doru, have you seen ghosts before? 01:06:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The ones that possess you too 01:07:21 CHAT MariChatón218: And the friendly ones like the ones from DP. (ghost) 01:07:32 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: DP? 01:07:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also, I thought Wikia fixed the ghost long ago 01:07:40 CHAT MariChatón218: Danny Phantom! 01:07:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ghosting* 01:07:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He will possess you 01:08:06 CHAT MariChatón218: How? It's a cartoon. 01:08:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: So, to establish 01:08:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He is a ghost that will kill you both 01:08:32 CHAT Sophiedp: ey 01:08:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Chat is now eating posts and creating ghosts again? 01:08:44 CHAT Sophiedp: leys keep this PG-13/PG pls 01:08:49 CHAT Sophiedp: *lets 01:08:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Let's 01:08:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: K 01:09:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Right we don't want to scarethe kids 01:09:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Wait, Mari, did you refresh? 01:10:00 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes. 01:10:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ok, that might be why you ghosted? 01:10:31 CHAT MariChatón218: Can you see me? (ghost) 01:10:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I can now 01:10:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Can't 01:10:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I refreshed now I can 01:11:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Wikia said you entered after you made that post 01:11:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Chat* 01:11:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Angel with a shot gun 01:11:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Angels are better than ghost 01:12:13 CHAT Sophiedp: lol that song 01:13:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Btw speaking of DP I wonder how Paulina's fanon last name became canon 01:13:27 CHAT MariChatón218: I have a feeling it's due to fan service. 01:13:45 CHAT MariChatón218: I could be wrong. 01:13:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I think butch forgot that he never gave her a last name 01:14:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Butch the meat? 01:14:09 CHAT MariChatón218: No. 01:14:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And then got used to Sanchez an just called here that 01:14:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Diego Sanchez 01:15:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also, I read a fanfic that had Ms. Ishiyama as Kwan's mother 01:15:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is she Hispanic? 01:15:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I kind of like that concept 01:15:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Paulina is 01:15:59 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes. 01:16:19 CHAT MariChatón218: Can you link me that fanfic, Dave? 01:16:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I would have to find it again 01:17:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Dave? 01:17:51 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 01:18:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is Alex dAve? 01:18:53 CHAT MariChatón218: David is his name. 01:18:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: K 01:19:33 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 01:19:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11334053/1/Field-Trips-are-Messed-up 01:20:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Warning there are abusive parents in this one 01:20:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also DannyxDora 01:20:35 CHAT MariChatón218: awww, I ship that. 01:20:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Which is rather odd >.< 01:20:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ok, lol 01:20:57 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you for the link. 01:21:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay 01:21:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I still love the concept of the principal being Kwan's mother 01:22:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And the bonus of Kwan having a last name 01:22:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: An then there is Wes, everyone's favorite OS (not in this fanfic) 01:26:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I might watch the show now! 01:26:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It is a good show 01:26:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay 01:26:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And it id 01:27:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Is kid friendly 01:27:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay 01:27:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *is 01:28:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Plus it helps that Danny is good looking too :3 01:28:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay (lenny) 01:29:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Right Mari? 01:29:13 CHAT MariChatón218: The show is really interesting, I recommend giving it a chance. 01:29:17 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes! :D 01:29:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay sweeties 01:29:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Theme song is catchy too 01:29:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Brb, need to list to that again, lol 01:31:15 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 01:31:49 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 01:33:01 QUIT Dorumin has left the Ladyblog 01:33:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I think the chat died :P 01:33:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari, what's your favorite epidode? 01:33:21 CHAT MariChatón218: Claw of the Wild. :) 01:33:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That was a good one 01:33:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I can't pick 01:33:54 CHAT MariChatón218: I really miss Paulina. :( 01:34:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That was her last episode 01:34:27 CHAT MariChatón218: I know. She was an amazing character. 01:34:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The one with Pariah Dark was good too 01:35:24 CHAT MariChatón218: aha, I enjoyed that episode too. :3 01:35:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Sam's lines were funny 01:36:11 CHAT MariChatón218: *The last one of Paulina 01:36:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Sam 01:36:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: "And then we'll invite Skulker over with tea and cookies" 01:37:04 CHAT MariChatón218: (cookie) 01:37:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Sam Manson was like the queen of sass 01:38:30 CHAT MariChatón218: I ship her and Danny so much. 01:38:39 CHAT MariChatón218: Exactly. 01:38:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Shades of Grey was a good episode to for obvious reasons 01:39:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That episode brought us Valerie Grey and Wes Weston, lol 01:40:16 CHAT MariChatón218: I loved the kiss scene in that epsiode. 01:40:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Me too! 01:40:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The fake-out-make-out? 01:41:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And even the portal made a heart 01:41:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I ship Tucker with Valerie 01:43:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hmm, I wonder how far Tansy will let Chat go 01:43:08 CHAT MariChatón218: Me too! :) 01:43:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: DP emotes would be cool 01:43:35 CHAT MariChatón218: Although him and Star would be a great couple, too! ;) 01:43:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I ship her with Kwan 01:44:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also I ship Wes with Jazz 01:44:36 CHAT MariChatón218: I ship Kwan with Paulina. ;) 01:44:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 01:44:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: What about Dash? 01:45:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Who dash? 01:45:41 CHAT MariChatón218: Dash (heart) (Jazz 01:46:02 CHAT MariChatón218: *Dash (heart) Jazz 01:46:26 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 01:46:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 01:46:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tangy should join 01:48:52 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 01:49:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: My phone died >.< 01:49:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Wb 01:49:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Your Nokia brick? 01:49:41 CHAT MariChatón218: Welcome back! ;) 01:49:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: We have different shipping tastes, lol 01:50:12 CHAT MariChatón218: :P 01:50:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (Lenny) 01:50:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Danny is kinda sexy just saw 01:51:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I like Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Dash/Paulina, Kwan/Star and Wes/Jazz 01:51:39 CHAT MariChatón218: He is also really attractive in season 3! :3 01:51:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah, he is 01:52:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Though, sometimes I like Dann/Wes 01:52:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: K 01:52:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: So many ships for both of you 01:53:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Thought that is mostly due to all the spying that wes does make him develops a crush on Danny 01:53:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Though* 01:53:11 CHAT MariChatón218: Let the ships set sail! (mudkip) 01:53:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 01:53:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Ok 01:53:58 CHAT MariChatón218: I agree, David. ;) 01:54:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: David is Alex I know 01:54:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: But yeah 01:55:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Wes is like the best part of the CHAT Phandom 01:56:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is he din? 01:56:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Din? 01:56:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *sin 01:56:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: No? 01:56:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (Lenny) 01:56:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: He is like a major OC 01:57:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: One the like most of the phandom knows about 01:58:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I would still like to know if Butch knows about Wes 01:59:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Fairly odd phantom? 02:00:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://aminoapps.com/page/cartoon/1951185/who-the-heck-is-wes-a-danny-phantom-joke-that-came-alive 02:00:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Doru left 02:00:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hmm 02:01:38 CHAT MariChatón218: /me is still surprised that this show airs on Nick 02:01:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: They left a long time ago 02:02:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: They put it back on? 02:02:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Like reruns 02:02:42 CHAT MariChatón218: A while ago. 02:02:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nice 02:02:58 CHAT MariChatón218: For me, at least. ;) 02:03:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That might be a good sign 02:03:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: With that and the crossover? 02:03:23 CHAT MariChatón218: *A while ago* 02:04:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: So 02:05:34 CHAT MariChatón218: Only the first season! ;) 02:06:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What about 2 and 3? 02:06:35 CHAT MariChatón218: No, unfortunately. ;( 02:06:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Odd 02:06:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Oh 02:07:02 CHAT MariChatón218: Not the crossover. 02:07:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Oh 02:07:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: You can get the whole thing on amazon and Netflix 02:08:33 CHAT MariChatón218: Yup! 02:08:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Oh, that reminds me, I am getting the first 3 discs of Miraculous 02:08:44 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, the dvd's? 02:08:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 02:08:58 CHAT MariChatón218: I have the first two. ;) 02:09:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Should be here tomorrow 02:09:05 CHAT MariChatón218: yay. ;) 02:09:30 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Good 02:09:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also can we ship Danny and Adrien together? (lol) 02:10:43 CHAT MariChatón218: attractive guys in a nutshell! (chuckle) 02:10:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 02:11:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (Lenny) 02:11:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And Clueless 02:11:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Wow 02:11:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Here let me give you a whole series of good fanfic 02:12:23 CHAT MariChatón218: ooh, okay. Sounds interesting. ;) 02:13:14 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 02:14:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Ok 02:14:37 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 02:14:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2466006/ 02:15:04 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm saving that, thanks Alex! ;) 02:15:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: There is a specific order to them 02:15:31 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How many times have you used ;) :P 02:15:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Spoiler, their son is just so adorable 02:16:12 CHAT MariChatón218: (angry) 02:16:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ask the Wizard? 02:16:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Lol 02:17:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I'm sure the Wizard knows a lot about Mari 02:17:52 CHAT MariChatón218: /me is trying to shake the spoiler out of their head 02:17:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Lol 02:18:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Sorry > 02:18:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: >.< 02:18:21 CHAT MariChatón218: It's fine. ;) 02:19:15 CHAT MariChatón218: Thank you, anyway. I'm looking forward to reading them. :D ;) 02:19:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Have fun 02:19:38 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 02:21:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Wizard murdered Alex 02:25:51 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 02:26:20 CHAT MariChatón218: wb ;) 02:26:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Wb sweetie 02:27:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I got distracted:P 02:28:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: By what? 02:28:59 CHAT MariChatón218: It's fine, we understand. ;) 02:29:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Thanks 02:30:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Fan art of the stories 02:31:26 JOIN NapstaBlookFan22 has joined the Ladyblog 02:31:30 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi everyone! 02:31:37 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi, Napsta! ;) 02:31:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi sweetie 02:32:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hello 02:32:20 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: how are you guys going? 02:32:31 CHAT MariChatón218: I'm great. How are you? ;) 02:32:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mari, do you need a Visine? 02:32:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Your eyes seems to be a bit twitchy 02:33:05 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: i'm good, I just woke up and saw the pool concept art on instagram and i got really exited! 02:33:13 CHAT MariChatón218: (chuckle) 02:33:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Pool art? 02:33:26 CHAT MariChatón218: I know, the concept art looks amazing. ;) 02:33:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Link? 02:33:49 CHAT MariChatón218: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Le_Grand_Paris_Rooftop_concept_art.png 02:34:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Amazing and sexy 02:34:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nice pool 02:34:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: But it needs more shirtless Adrien 02:34:29 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah, it looks amazing! 02:34:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And maybe Nathan 02:34:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES 02:35:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: SHIRTLESS ADRIEN AND BIKING MARINETTE 02:35:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: THE ABS 02:35:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Right Mari? 02:37:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: http://hanniemey.deviantart.com/art/Fanart-Adrien-and-Marinette-in-the-beach-604322494 02:37:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me pokes Mari 02:37:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Please be shirtress sexy 02:37:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Shurtles 02:37:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Shirtless 02:38:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes and Nathan too 02:38:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And everyone 02:38:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And marinert 02:38:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And a lay 02:38:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Alya 02:38:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And Adrien and Marinette 02:38:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari? 02:39:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: (marinette) (heart) (Adrien) (heart) (nathaniel) 02:39:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Alex what do you think of the art? 02:40:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 02:40:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It is nice 02:40:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I like it too 02:40:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: There's one? 02:40:27 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: its pretty good art 02:40:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Threesome? 02:40:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The abs (heart) 02:41:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yep 02:41:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I ship that threesome 02:41:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why do you choose Nat Mari and Adrien together? 02:41:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Thanks Napsta 02:41:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I like the idea 02:41:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I found I a nice fanfic about the too 02:42:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Nath and Choe please 02:42:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5104946/chapters/11743532 02:43:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I sent this to Mari a while ago 02:43:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I am like her fanfic dealer, lol 02:43:35 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: i just favorited it (cause i have DA) 02:43:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I might read that 02:44:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It is a good read 02:44:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: K 02:45:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Ugh I just read that one Lemon recommended me read 02:45:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari having sex 02:45:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Sex 02:45:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: With a cat noir 02:45:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I don't remember send you that? 02:45:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Not my favorite one 02:45:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He sent it in a private message 02:46:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Oh 02:46:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's not FOR KIDS. 02:46:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 02:46:31 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Don't read it 02:46:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Such sin 02:47:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I have read plenty of lemons before 02:47:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I read another one I won't mention it here 02:48:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: My chicken made a weird noise when I bit into it 02:48:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: O.O 02:48:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Chicken? 02:49:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You live in a farm now? 02:49:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: My dinner 02:49:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Oh 02:49:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I have a stuffed chicken 02:49:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Makes much more sense now 02:49:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 02:49:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: For a second I thought your chick as in tour girl friend and I rad it wring 02:50:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Tour girl? O.o? 02:52:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Your girlfriend 02:52:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: But I'm gay :P 02:52:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Girlfriend = a friend which is a girl 02:52:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And not really into biting for that matter 02:52:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Oh, ok :P 02:53:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Unless you don't have any? 02:53:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Poor Mari and Napsta! 02:53:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Not in my house 02:53:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I am alone atm 02:54:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (Lenny) 02:54:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Would you like to know :P 02:54:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Wouldn't* 02:56:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I would ;) 02:56:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 02:57:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Not doing and like that, lol 02:57:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Anything 02:58:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: https://youtu.be/oZGhki8pK40 02:58:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (Like that) 02:59:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Poor Adrien, lol 03:00:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I might go to sleep soon, 'night all 03:00:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye 03:00:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Sweetie 03:00:33 CHAT MariChatón218: Bye, Alex! ;) 03:00:42 CHAT MariChatón218: Take care. :) 03:00:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye 03:02:18 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: bye 03:03:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You're still here 03:05:42 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah 03:07:04 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 03:07:39 CHAT MariChatón218: I must depart too, it was fin chatting with you all. Hopefully, I see you soon. Bye. :) 03:07:46 CHAT MariChatón218: *fun 03:08:16 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: see you later Mari :) 03:08:28 QUIT NapstaBlookFan22 has left the Ladyblog 03:08:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye! 03:08:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Me too! 03:09:55 QUIT MariChatón218 has left the Ladyblog 03:09:59 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 03:34:47 CHAT MariChatón218: Take care. :) 03:34:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye 03:34:47 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: bye 03:34:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You're still here 03:34:47 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah 03:34:47 CHAT MariChatón218: I must depart too, it was fin chatting with you all. Hopefully, I see you soon. Bye. :) 03:34:47 CHAT MariChatón218: *fun 03:34:47 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: see you later Mari :) 03:34:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye! 03:34:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Me too! 03:34:47 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:04:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye 04:04:51 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: bye 04:04:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You're still here 04:04:51 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah 04:04:51 CHAT MariChatón218: I must depart too, it was fin chatting with you all. Hopefully, I see you soon. Bye. :) 04:04:51 CHAT MariChatón218: *fun 04:04:51 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: see you later Mari :) 04:04:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye! 04:04:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Me too! 04:19:00 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 04:19:25 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi Sophie! Any particular preferences from the family tree discussion? 04:19:33 CHAT Sophiedp: none 04:19:37 CHAT Sophiedp: at this point 04:19:41 CHAT Sophiedp: there is no difference 04:22:30 CHAT Tansyflower: Such a confusing topic. :P 04:44:53 CHAT MariChatón218: *fun 04:44:53 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: see you later Mari :) 04:44:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye! 04:44:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Me too! 04:44:53 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:44:53 CHAT Tansyflower: Hi Sophie! Any particular preferences from the family tree discussion? 04:44:53 CHAT Sophiedp: none 04:44:53 CHAT Sophiedp: at this point 04:44:53 CHAT Sophiedp: there is no difference 04:56:43 JOIN Bourbon50 has joined the Ladyblog 04:57:40 CHAT Bourbon50: So is Louvre Palis and 04:58:12 CHAT Bourbon50: So are Louvre Palais and Louvre Musee the same place? 05:02:10 CHAT Tansyflower: I think they're separate, with one being a part of the other. 05:03:23 CHAT Bourbon50: so with one being a part of the other 05:04:21 CHAT Bourbon50: They should be in the same page then, with Louvre Musee as a subtitle 05:12:19 CHAT Bourbon50: Also i just love the official concept art of Paris and other fictional places 05:12:54 CHAT Bourbon50: The art style of the show adds to its miraculous charm 05:17:25 CHAT Bourbon50: BTW, does English have the word 'miraculousness' 05:24:13 QUIT Bourbon50 has left the Ladyblog 05:44:55 CHAT Sophiedp: there is no difference 05:44:55 CHAT Tansyflower: Such a confusing topic. :P 05:44:55 CHAT Bourbon50: So is Louvre Palis and 05:44:55 CHAT Bourbon50: So are Louvre Palais and Louvre Musee the same place? 05:44:55 CHAT Tansyflower: I think they're separate, with one being a part of the other. 05:44:55 CHAT Bourbon50: so with one being a part of the other 05:44:55 CHAT Bourbon50: They should be in the same page then, with Louvre Musee as a subtitle 05:44:55 CHAT Bourbon50: Also i just love the official concept art of Paris and other fictional places 05:44:55 CHAT Bourbon50: The art style of the show adds to its miraculous charm 05:44:55 CHAT Bourbon50: BTW, does English have the word 'miraculousness' 05:44:56 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:57:20 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 06:00:01 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 06:07:39 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 06:34:58 CHAT Tansyflower: Such a confusing topic. :P 06:34:58 CHAT Bourbon50: So is Louvre Palis and 06:34:58 CHAT Bourbon50: So are Louvre Palais and Louvre Musee the same place? 06:34:58 CHAT Tansyflower: I think they're separate, with one being a part of the other. 06:34:58 CHAT Bourbon50: so with one being a part of the other 06:34:58 CHAT Bourbon50: They should be in the same page then, with Louvre Musee as a subtitle 06:34:58 CHAT Bourbon50: Also i just love the official concept art of Paris and other fictional places 06:34:58 CHAT Bourbon50: The art style of the show adds to its miraculous charm 06:34:58 CHAT Bourbon50: BTW, does English have the word 'miraculousness' 06:34:58 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:45:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: whoops wrong link 07:45:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: test 07:45:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:02:10 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 09:05:23 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:35:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:46:48 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 16:48:10 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 17:03:47 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 17:04:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hey 17:04:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What happened to Bot Noir? 17:06:52 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 17:12:41 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 17:14:17 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 17:14:38 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 18:20:28 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 18:53:11 CHAT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 18:53:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:53:11 CBOT Bot Noir: I'm so sorry... 19:00:36 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 19:00:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ??? 19:01:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sophie unblock :C 19:02:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sophiedp 19:03:21 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 19:03:56 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 19:04:23 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:04:36 CHAT King Henry V: Hi! 19:04:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Unblock who? 19:04:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi 19:04:55 CHAT King Henry V: Robyn's bot. 19:05:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: When you are typing, it shows Your name but doesn't say "is typing" 19:05:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tansy's privacy is destroyed 19:06:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It is blocked 19:10:22 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 19:10:48 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 19:11:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Rip 19:11:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi!#] 19:12:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ 19:12:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Sorry about your bot. 19:12:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's not clear yet, I will hold a discussion 19:12:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: ok 19:12:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I gtg it's late 19:13:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ 19:13:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: gnight 19:13:14 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 19:13:48 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 19:15:20 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 19:17:47 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:18:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Can you type? 19:19:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: awww Robyn sweetie left :( 19:19:33 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 19:19:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello people 19:20:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi, sweetie. 19:20:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is typing shows up now 19:20:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what happened to the bot? 19:20:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah, I see 19:20:30 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It in here? 19:20:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Which one are you talking about? 19:20:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: "Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 CHAT Sorry about your bot. " 19:20:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Oh, Sophiedp banned Game Boterator 19:21:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: why? 19:21:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't know. 19:21:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that is dumb 19:21:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He banned King Henry bot too. 19:21:32 CHAT Sophiedp: did you try checking the block reason? 19:21:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: as all the bots have the same brain anyway 19:21:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And Mari bot is banned from chat 19:22:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, Tansy gave on ok there 19:22:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: an* 19:22:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: By the way, Tansy's address has been revealed in a thread. 19:23:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *ip address 19:23:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: she forget to log in? lol 19:24:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How did that user find it out? 19:24:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: huh? 19:25:17 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 19:25:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You're so lazy. Check the thread. :P 19:25:38 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:64.141.84.25 19:26:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I remember that now, lol 19:26:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: she did forget to log in 19:28:32 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: ? 19:29:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but in a general sense, did Len technically authorize that bot when she let Mari base Bot Noir after Robyn's bot 19:29:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't know? 19:30:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I mean Mari's bot and Len's bot are the same thing as Robyn's bot 19:31:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait, it got switched back? 19:31:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: when? 19:32:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: If the chat is dead, Robyn or Mari bot says "this chat has been dead for a while" Bot Noir doesn't do that. 19:32:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It stays silent. 19:32:29 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: This is like facebook, i can see you typing. (lol) 19:32:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there are a lot of things that are messed up here 19:33:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That is bad 19:34:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You're right about Sophie, Alex. 19:34:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I mean Tansy did allow Mari to use her bot, so that bot shouldn't be blocked 19:34:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: We should tell Tandy she's on the wiki. 19:34:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: True and dis Tansy allow Game Boterator? 19:35:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Len might have in general 19:35:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Len said Mari that she could make Bot Noir more like Game Boterator 19:36:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and it is her bot 19:37:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I am cinfuse.d 19:39:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I asked her to come here. 19:40:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, i'll PM after then 19:41:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I might ask Mari to come too. 19:49:00 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 19:49:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi. :) 19:49:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 19:49:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I need to talk to you in PM, ok? 19:49:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm here for one moment. What's going on? 19:49:49 CHAT Tansyflower: Okay. 19:49:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Alex wants to ask you why Sophie bans bots. 19:50:30 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He banned Mari Bot, Henry Bot and Game Boterator without your permission. 19:50:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And your address has been revealed. That must be horrible. :( 19:55:45 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:55:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi 19:56:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello 19:56:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hiya 19:57:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I saw the discussion. I think bio looks good. 19:57:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Address isn't the worst unless no one bad gets their hands on it. 19:57:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Biological? 19:58:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: What address? 19:58:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yes 19:58:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tansy's address was shared by a random user. 19:58:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: at one point Tansy forgot to log in 19:58:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: And they messaged the ip address for an unknown reason. 19:59:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Seriously? But you can't edit until you log in though. 19:59:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I see the thread by Volpinette. 19:59:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes you can 19:59:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You can't. 20:00:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: On some wikis you can 20:00:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Is it this? 64.141.84.25 20:00:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yes. 20:01:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You should really use a proxy for protection. 20:01:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also i think Tansy can delete most of that? 20:01:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: at least the posts 20:01:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Does she live in British Columbia, Canada then? 20:02:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Maybe. 20:02:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's an amazing region. I want to visit British Columbia 20:02:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I want to visit Canada in general. 20:04:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Guys. I don't know how to tell you but I can see you typing. Is this an update? 20:05:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: No. Javascript. 20:05:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we added it in yesterday 20:06:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It glitches a bit too 20:06:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: how so? 20:06:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: cant be bothered to explain 20:06:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: :P 20:11:53 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, everyone! Work beckons! Message me on my wall if there are any questions. (ladybug) 20:13:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: bye 20:14:23 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 20:15:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: me too bye 20:15:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie. 20:16:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye 20:16:17 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 20:16:30 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 20:17:15 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 20:17:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I left you a private message, sweetie 20:21:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: you even here? 20:43:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: how so? 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: cant be bothered to explain 20:43:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: :P 20:43:11 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, everyone! Work beckons! Message me on my wall if there are any questions. (ladybug) 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: bye 20:43:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: me too bye 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie. 20:43:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I left you a private message, sweetie 20:43:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:44:58 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 20:46:19 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 20:49:28 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 20:53:47 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 21:23:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: cant be bothered to explain 21:23:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: :P 21:23:15 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, everyone! Work beckons! Message me on my wall if there are any questions. (ladybug) 21:23:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: bye 21:23:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: me too bye 21:23:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie. 21:23:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye 21:23:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I left you a private message, sweetie 21:23:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: you even here? 21:23:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:35:31 JOIN Dorumin has joined the Ladyblog 21:35:58 CHAT Dorumin: Yay 21:47:52 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 21:48:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yay, what? 21:59:09 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 21:59:38 CHAT Dorumin: Yay 22:10:52 QUIT Dorumin has left the Ladyblog 22:33:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: bye 22:33:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: me too bye 22:33:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie. 22:33:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye 22:33:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I left you a private message, sweetie 22:33:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: you even here? 22:33:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:33:20 CHAT Dorumin: Yay 22:33:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yay, what? 22:33:20 CHAT Dorumin: Yay 2016 04 23